We All Fall Down
by Sasstronaut
Summary: In an unfortunate turn of events Armin and Jean find themselves trapped under destruction and debris while on an expedition. Warning: Claustrophobia,Excessive amount of profanity, Character death. Filled for Kink Meme Prompt: Verbal Abuse


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Warning: Excessive profanity.**

* * *

"This is it we're gonna die."

"Please Jean, you have to keep a cool head"

"For nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Please stop, everything's gonna be fine"

"Useless, useless, fuck."

"Jean!"

Jean snapped his head to meet the frantic gaze of Armin. His vision was blurred with a thin film of tears. He quickly moved his hands up to wipe his eyes in embarrassment.

"Jean look at me." the man in question stubbornly turned his head. "Jean listen to me." Armin moved into Jeans line of visions only to have the obstinate man turn the other way. "Jean, please you're going to start hyperventilating if you don't look at me."

Jean suddenly comprehending the situation, obeyed. He faced Armin but his eyes continued to dart around the cramped area, his skin beginning to chafe from the constant fidgeted and profuse perspiration.

_ We're dead, we're dead, so pathetic never gonna so stupid, we, can't no honor no, fuck, this the worst have to get out get out get out spinning can't breathe, no oxygen._

Cool hands found themselves on the hysterical man, "_Jean_," Armin persisted "listen to me. We're gonna get out of this...what would Mikasa think if she saw you like this?"

_ Mikasa?_

"Yes! Mikasa! She's always so calm, I bet she would be really impressed if you came out of this all cool, plus you don't want to worry anyone! A lot of people are looking for us right now."

_ Calm, cool, calm nono "_Bull. Shit." those words arrested the smaller of the two. "Mikasa likes that hot head Eren, that's the type she goes for."

"Jeez, Jean, wait."

_ "_No, no. If I cared about what Mikasa thought about this situation I would do what Eren would do. If I was him I'd just turn into a fucking monster and get out of here, just fucking break out." _Escape escape escape. _Bloodied hands scrapped desperately scrapped stone and rubble, all futile.

Armin lowered his head in defeat. "Jean, please I'm begging you, I don't know what else to say. If you start to hyperventilate we're going to run out of oxygen quickly. You have to, plea-"

"Fuck off!" Jean punctuated with a strong backhand leaving the other stumbling into the corner scrapping his head along the closed ceiling on the way.

"I-"

"No! Whatever bullshit is about to spew out of your mouth just fucking keep it to yourself!"

"Bu-" this time it was interrupted by hysterical laughter.

"Oh this is great, I'm stuck down here with someone so completely useless, fucking awesome. Ok so what's your brilliant plan this time? I'm so eager to hear."

Armin didn't acknowledge the question, his sole response was to take a familiar curled positioned. His knees protectively hid his face as his body retreated into his self.

"Fucking answer!"

"Seeing as the rubble is so tightly packed and we cannot determine what disruption will cause a cave in we should..."

"I'm waiting"

Armin tentatively raised his head to look at his panicked comrade "We should," a quick shudder "wait to be found."

"Oh what a fucking ingenious plan, no one else could possibly come up with that shit! Why the fuck does anyone keep you around!? You're fucking worthless!"

"I'm sorr-"

"Your apologies are worth shit down here! And so are your pretty words, pretty words with nothing to back them up! Do you even believe them at this point? This is just your pussy way to avoid confrontation up until the end, never bothering to own up to your own shit, letting others take the rep for it as always."

"…"

"No response now huh?! Ran out of excuses, no more words?! Fuck it fuck you, I, fuck!"

"I'm sorry!" Armin sobbed. His hand clenched tightly into his pant legs, his knuckles turning white from strain.

"I already told you I don't fucking care what you are!" Jean responded heatedly.

"I-I just-hic-never meant- sniff- I nevernever wanted to be a b-" Armin paused for a short sobbing fit struggling to get out the word." "I can't-hah-no, I'm sorry, I'm sososo sorry!"

The smaller of the two went into a fit of hysterics, Jean calmed down at the sound of the other's weeping. The smaller of the two clutched at his stretched as his lungs gasped for hair in between chokes and sobs." His face was flushed pink complimenting his vivid blue eyes. Tears glistened down his round cheeks, and his pouting lips began to swell from constant abuse from his nervous biting. A sporadic pleas for forgiveness would would spill from his lips in a mantra.

Jean began to breathe heavily, his world started to spin. Judgment was beginning to slip out of his grasp.

"What the fuck is crying gonna accomplish here, huh? Where's the logic in that?" This was rewarded with louder sobs and more unintelligible slurs. "That shit doesn't work on me, guess that's your easy way out, you tear up a little and Mikasa and your little boyfriend show up to your rescue."

Armin shook and twisted, desperately trying retreat farther into the cramped hole, to escape from this onslaught. Jean put his arms on either of the boy face drawing in close in the already restricted environment.

"Fucking faggot aren't you? Playing a fucking damsel in distress. The only good thing that came from your pussy-ass is when you went fucking catatonic and triggered Eren's fucking monster transformation bullshit. You fucking saw it too didn't you? But you were so fucking stupid you forgot, jeopardized everyone's fucking lives with your plans when you can't remember the information put in front of your fucking face!"

"I'msorrysorrysorrysosorry!"

Jean punched the wall beside Armin's head, " I can't even fucking understand you! You worthless shit!" The close proximity to the other was making Jean's head swim as their breath mingled with each other.

_ W-I'm gonna run out of oxygen, I'm going to die. I'm going to die down in the hole without even joining in the battle. I'm dead, Armin's fault. Leaving everyone behind. I lost, I lost. _

These revelations ambushed Jean's head in a relentless onslaught. His body craved action. His mind was in a fog as thoughts and memories jumbled and intertwined. He could hear his pulse throbbing louder and louder. The crescendo built and built, until it shattered.

Jean pulled back a string of blood and saliva connecting him to the other boys mouth. Armin pushed the offending man back who fell of his haunches and flat on his ass.

Jean slowly rose from this position to wipe his mouth that quickly filled with a bitter coppery taste. "Wuh the fuhck?" Jean began to spit and wipe his mouth hastily, absolutely disgusted with his own actions. _I ,fuck, what? That piece of shit bit me I fucking, fuck._

Jean's eyes began to bug out as he chuckled darkly. "Well looks like we have a new genius 'cause I just thought of a brilliant use for you." Armin gazed at him questioningly. "Since you're so eager to be useful how about you just become the squads fucktoy?"

Armin faced returned to his knees, desperate to block out the other's words. Even then it could not hide the blush that crept to his ears and his small frame quivered as his chest heaved with every broken gasp.

"Huh how's you like that idea?! We're always carrying around your dead weight how 'bout you lighten the weight on our balls, fuck there's probably gotta be some scientific bull on how its good for you, clears the head, hell you you decrease the mortality rate by being our fucking whore! Isn't that fucking hilarious?!"

Armin gave small gasping protests to this but it went unheard. Jean's heavily dilated pupils started to frantically dart around, much resembling an caged animal desperately seeking escape.

"Where? huh? Where's your heretic speech now?! Fuck, just fuck , too bad we'll never fucking know if we stay trapped I have to get out get out!" Jean frantically began to throw his hunched body into the wall, and claw at whatever his greedy hands could reach. "I have to fucking. Get. Out."

The cavern formed between the rumble gave a dissatisfied groan. Armin ear perked as this, awareness seeping back into his head. His pulse dully thumped in his ears Jean's hysterical rambling only a muted white noise but the settling of rubble pierced through the haze, the groaning and rumbling an-

"Jean stop!" Armin quickly lurched foward to try and stop Jean frantic struggles.

"No! I'm getting the fuck out of here!"

"Jean you're jeopardizing the integrity of this cavern!" Armin replied arms wrapped around Jean's waist and face buried into his side as Jean bucked his hips furiously to get away.

Completely fed up with Armin's action he grabbed the other's small body and easily lobbed him to the other side of the cramped space, momentum having him fly into the opposite corner. Armin's head slammed back giving it a hard blow into the stone, disoriented he glanced to where his comrade resided.

"J-jean are you?"

"Heh-hah-" an unfocused grin over took Jean's face before is split into a smile large enough to split his cheeks and he let out a frightening laugh.

A splinter of wood from a destroyed building protruded through his side, blood seeping through the wrinkled mess of a white shirt that was his uniform.

"Jean?" Armin asked again still disoriented. Armin was cut off before he could ask again with Jean raising his hand up, his finger curled into his palm and began a deliberate rhythm of pounding on the wall. Small pebbles and debris began to fall from the crude ceiling. The groaning became more frequent, partnering with Jean's unrelenting cackle. The crescendo built.

.

.

.

.

Then finally, it collapsed.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

** yeaaah well it started out with just some verbal abuse but theeen. I killed him. It escalated rather quickly. I actually originally planned for them to live; however as the story progressed I just could will myself to let them live, they kinda just had to die. Also to defend Jean here, he was displaying extreme symptoms of clausterphobia and when you face a phobia you become completely irrational and plus a shortage of oxygen getting to the brain impairs judgment. So potent fear mixed with a lack of oxygen and topped off with impending death ****equals Jean going totally berserk. This can also equal arousal, you know with erotic asphixiation and fear of death is also known to increase need to reproduce, leave a legacy and what not. Plus the adrenline in your veins making you all hypersensitive! Theres also a pheremone in womens tears that reduce arousal in males, not sure about male's tears. Ah but now I'm rambling, sorry. **

**Armin, my baby, I'm so sorry! This is actually the first time I've written anything so I'm sorry if it sucked, this is so much harder than I anticipated! The scene was so clear in my head but it turned to shit when I wrote it down. But I just couldn't resist all of these prompts torturing Armin!**

** Also if you notice any mistakes tell me so I can fix them! Bad grammar and spelling kills serious stories! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
